The Adventures of Fred Flinstoner
by BLu FlAmEzZ
Summary: Hiya people! This is my story of everyones favorite character Fred Flinstoner. It's about Fred's adventures with his crack :)
1. Default Chapter

The Adventures of Mr Flinstoner Part 1  
  
"The Magic Pills"  
  
Remember!! Fred Flinstoner isn't my creation!! It's my brothersand our dearest friend Becca so enjoy Fred Flinstoner: Alright this is an effen stick up for my crack ya see!?! Dino's got a million diapers at home that need changin and I need some wackyness to get my mind off the stench!! Crack dealer: Say what gangsta Stoner? Yo not makin tha bedrock for tha lady at home?  
  
Fred Flinstoner: ::frowns:: yes im not big  
  
Crack dealer: yo we got some magic pills that'll increase yo sex drive and make sure yo and yo wife get all the pleasure yo can give ::smiles ear to ear::  
  
Fred Flinstoner:why thank you!!!!!!!! this can work better can crack!!  
  
::Fred Flinstoner hops in his car and pats his pocket with the magic pills in it::  
  
::Says to himself:: Ahh this is better than the first time I started to begin my crack!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::Flinstoner arrives at home then hops outta his car only to be greated by his loving pet Dino::  
  
Fred Flinstoner: Down Dino down before I effen strangle you!!  
  
::Wilma hears the screams and curses and smiles with glee::  
  
Wilma: Oh hunny!! I love you baby!!!!  
  
Pebbles: My crack addicted dada! ::smiles lovingly::  
  
Fred: Screw you baby!! I'm gonna screw your moma!!!1  
  
::Pebbles crys::  
  
Fred: Not again!!!! Why aren't you at the whore house getting it on with BamBam!?!  
  
::Pebbles looks confused at her stoner pops::  
  
Fred: Wilma!! I got some magic pills to make my dick grow the size of the Titanic!!! Wilma: Oh baby! That's real hot, but what the effe is a titanic?  
  
Fred: i dont kno either but it sounds really big!!!!!!  
  
That's it..I'm sorry it's so short but trust me..the upcoming ones will be way longer!! Review if ya wanna it's not like I'm gonna put a gun up to your head and kill ya if you don't. 


	2. Where art thou my crack?

The Adventures of Mr Flinstoner pt 2  
  
Like I said before..Flinstoner isn't my creation..its my bro Shrakou M Hedgehog and one of my bestest friends Becca's!! Well anyone enjoy the chapter cuz I know you will!!  
  
::Fred and Wilma continue into the bedroom::  
  
::Fred then goes into the bathroom to take some of his "magic pills" and he notices his bottle says "idoit pills: guranteed to make idoits smile::  
  
::Fred looks around and takes some of them then he instantly gets insane::  
  
::Fred runs into the bedroom and does Wilma and Wilma notices that his dick turned into crack!!!::  
  
Wilma: Uhhh Fred dearest?  
  
::Fred is thrusting and thrusting till Wilma then pulls one of his pointy elf ears::  
  
Fred: What in the name of crack is it Wilma??! I'm tryin to get my Flintstoner groove on!  
  
Wilma: Uhh I think you should look at your dick dearest..  
  
Fred: Oh no I don't know what you think of me as Wilma..I may be a stoner..but I am not and I repeat..NOT a masterbater..  
  
Wilma: Oh shut the fuck up and just look dammit!!  
  
::Fred looks at his then crumbling off dick for it was made of crack..he broke off a piece and put it in his bong..and puffs it::  
  
Fred: Jeez man!! This stuff is great!! Oh my crack! I love this more than anything!!!!  
  
Wilma: Fred..hunny.. That is your dick you just broke off and is smoking..  
  
::Fred inhales deeper and lightly blows the smoke outta his mouth and gets his buzz!! Yay stoner party!!::  
  
Fred: Mmm tasty!!  
  
::Wilma rolls her eyes and gets up to make breakfast for the family::  
  
::Fred puts on his gay tie and queer dress and walks out::  
  
Fred: MMMMM MMMM MMM Crack eggs and crack!!!! What a way to start my morning!!!!!!!!  
  
Wilma: Just how you like it!! Full of crack!!!!!  
  
Fred: Aww how did you know? ::smiles contently::  
  
Wilma: Stoner's wife intuition..  
  
::Fred then kisses Wilma and Pebbles and his stash of crack goodbye and hops in his car::  
  
::He stops to pick up Barney::  
  
Fred: BARNEY RUBBLE!! GET UR PATHETIC WEED SMOKIN ASS THE HELL OUT HERE!!  
  
Barney: Alright Fred I'm comin damn you stoner!!!!  
  
::They drive half way to work and see a sign that says "All the crack has been burned!!!! Crack is now available nowhere!!"::  
  
::Barney and Fred panic and rush over to the local crack dealer::  
  
Crack dealer: Oh my crack FLINSTONER ITS TRUE they took all our crack!!  
  
Fred: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
That's it for chapter 2!! Hmm I wonder how Fred will get outta this one just read to find out!! And as I said before..review if ya wanna it's not like Ima kill you if ya don't. 


End file.
